Masters of Spinjitzu
by MoonOfMoons
Summary: Pearl was an average girl. Until she meets a strange old man and becomes a ninja with four boys who all have their own quirks and one definitely does not like her. Can she help recover the five weapons of spinjitsu before Lord Garmadon?
1. Chapter 1

Cole POV

I felt good scaling the mountain. Feeling the cool breeze running through my shaggy hair, the cool snow on my hands and feet, and the adrenaline rush made me feel right at home. I took one giant leap and landed on a ledge. Laughing to myself I looked up and saw a man . . . drinking . . . tea . . . What the heck?!

Jay POV

I stood atop the building, ready to jump. No, I was not committing suicide. I hope. I was testing my new invention; some wings that would enable me to fly! Hopefully.

I jumped, and my worries pounced on me. I crashed through a billboard. Another invention failed, kinda. I looked up to see an old guy drinking tea beside me. Wait, what?!

Zane POV

I sat in the icy water, petting the odd fish that swam by. It was my way of testing myself; staying in the arctic waters for hours on end. I looked up to see a man drinking tea beside me?! I choked on the water around me. This was very strange!

Pearl POV

Singing my lungs out is what I do best, says my foster mom. She doesn't like my voice. In fact, she hates it. Not that I cared what she thought. My voice has won me the Ninjago Talent Show! Yep, that blade cup has been in my hands five times in a row! Before those Royal Blacksmiths came along. Oh well, I didn't care. Singing was my life, I couldn't imagine doing anything else.

I stood on the stage for an audition to be in a musical. If I got this part, my life would be complete! I was about to sing, when I realized there were no judges. I looked around, confused. Wasn't I on time?

"Pearl."

I squinted my eyes to see into the dark audience. A man was . . . drinking tea. So, I've attracted the looney bin. Great. I hopped off stage and walked up to him. "Hello, um . . ."

"I am Sensei Wu!" He announced. I arched my eyebrows. "And you, my dear, have potential. I would like to train you to become a ninja."

"Me? A ninja? I'm just a singer," I told him. "You must be thinking of someone else."

He suddenly lashed out at me. I jumped over his staff, dodged his punches and the kicked him backwards. "What in Ninjago was that for?!" I cried, angrily. He gave a sly smile and I realized what I had just done.

"NINJA GO!" He turned into a tornado of gold and spun away. I looked at him with curious eyes. He gestured for me to follow him. I wondered where this would lead, so I followed the old man.

* * *

**Moon: This is NOT my story; it is my younger cousin, Gracie's story. But she's too young to have an account (she's 11 and you have to be 13 or something) so I (being an amazing cousin and all) posted it for her. Sooooo . . . yeah. Credit goes to her. Take it away Gracie!**

**Gracie: Love you Moon! (She's the best! I hope you read her story too) So, I hope you people like my story . . . Ummmm . . . yeah! **


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl POV

I nimbly scaled the mountain, up to where Sensei Wu would be training me. I felt like a monkey, laughing as I climbed. I was nearly at the top too. I pulled myself to the top and looked at where I would be training. A Chinese styled monastery, usually a monastery was a place of peace, but I didn't question it.

Sensei pushed open the large gates to reveal a courtyard. It had a full training course and three boys were standing by it. "Meet your companions," Sensei stated, gesturing to the three turned to me and smiled. I scanned them, examining each of their features.

The first had reddish brown hair and shocking blue eyes. His right eyebrow had a scar over it, making me wonder what happened to it. He had a quirky grin that made me want to laugh just looking at him.

The next had platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He didn't seem the same as the others. There was a certain attribute to him that made me feel at peace. He intrigued me.

The last boy caught my attention the most. He had shaggy black hair and wonderful deep black eyes. He had a sturdy build and he was just overall handsome. My eyes lingered on him longer than they needed to and I'm sure he noticed. I turned back to Sensei Wu, trying to hide my red cheeks.

"Pearl, meet Jay-" the funny one "-Zane-" the strange one "-and Cole-" the handsome one "-they are to train with you," Sensei introduced.

I felt my eyes lingering on Cole again. Why, oh why, couldn't I stop staring at him?! I must look like such an idiot! Then I realized he was staring back.

Cole POV

Pearl was beautiful. Light blonde hair in small pigtails, beautiful hazel eyes, a cute smile. She was gazed at me while fingering the gold locket that hung around her neck. Wait, rewind! She was staring at me?! Then I realized I was gazing dreamily at her too. Man, I must look like such an idiot right now.

I don't think we even realized that Jay and Zane had made their way through the course already. Jay tapped me on the shoulder. "Cole? It's your turn, buddy."

"What? Oh, right." I heard Pearl give a small giggle. It was so cute. But I tried to ignore her, and ran through the course. Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy! I zipped quickly through the course and stood by the other two guys to watch Pearl go through. She was even beautiful while she went through the course! She stood by us when she was done and the four of us turned to Sensei, expecting more.

He handed us each a black ninja gi. "I must go on a short journey. I will be back within a week's time." We waved him off and then went to change into our new gi.

Jay POV

Zane suggested that we get to know each other better, hence we were sitting on the roof, talking. I told everyone about my crazy inventions and how annoying my parents were. Zane didn't have much to share, which we all found strange. Cole said how he and his dad did not see eye to eye. Finally, it was Pearl's turn.

She looked nervous. She stood up. "Um, hi. I'm Pearl. But, um, you can call me Pearl." That caused us all to laugh. Except Zane because he has no sense of humor. But Pearl definitely did! "I'm a wrecker. I wreck things professionally." This earned more laughter. "Nah, just kidding. I'm a singer from Ninjago Town, a small town in the outskirts of Ninjago City. I've won awards, actually. It's my life! Also a small part of my life is quoting movies. For example: Buddy the Elf, what's your favourite colour?!" Wow, I was just about dying of laughter now!

Zane didn't get ANY of it! "I think I will make dinner . . ." He mumbled, leaving the roof.

"Wait, Zane! We need to work on your sense of humor!" I yelled, running after him, leaving Pearl and Cole alone.

Pearl POV

It was just me and Cole. We were silent for a moment. "You're really funny, Pearl," Cole said, breaking the silence.

I grinned at him. "Thanks! Seriously though, what's your favourite colour?"

He laughed and responded, "Orange." Then he blushed. "But that's a secret. I have an image to maintain y'know."

I laughed. "Your secret is safe with me! My favourite colour is lavender. It happens to be my favourite flower too." We were silent again. Cole was sweet in every way possible. I really liked him.

* * *

**Pearl: I'm gonna do the disclaimer! DISCLAIMER: Gracie does not own Ninjago, only me and some of the plotline.**

**Me: Thanks Pearl. If you like, please review! I take constructive criticism!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Okay, special thanks to NancyDrewified for making the wonderful cover photo!**

**Pearl: Hey, it's me!**

**Cole: Yeah . . . *sighs dreamily* **

**Zane: Gracie would like to thank NinjagoGirl4773 and Boogalee99 for the reviews on the last chapter.**

**Jay: She'd also like to give a special thanks to Boogalee99 for her very supportive comment! Thanks! You're awesome!**

**Kai: Last thanks goes to her cousin Moon, who's letting her use her account. **

**Everyone: THANK YOU!**

* * *

Cole POV

Pearl and I sat on the roof, silently. That wind was blowing and her hair was flowing beautifully. I was just staring at her dreamily. But she wasn't paying attention to me, she was looking at the courtyard. I turned to look too and saw Sensei was back, with another boy. His brown hair was a complete mess, and his amber eyes were angry. What was this kid's problem?

We watched as he failed the training course. A hilarious fail. It was so hard to not burst out laughing! Of course, I still wondered who he was, but it's not like he was a ninja.

Pearl POV

"Now it is time for your weapons training." Sensei passed each person a weapon. Jay got nunchucks, Zane had shurikens, Cole received a scythe, and I got a pair of butterfly swords.

"Awesome!" I flipped the swords in the air and caught them.

"What are butterfly swords, exactly?" Cole asked.

"A butterfly sword is a short dāo, or single-edged blade. The blade of a butterfly sword is roughly as long as a human forearm, which allows for easy concealment inside loose sleeves or boots, and allows greater maneuverability when spinning and rotating during close-quarters fighting. Butterfly swords are usually wielded in pairs. A pair of swords will often be carried side by side within the same scabbard, so as to give the appearance of a single weapon." I looked at my companions' blank expressions and shrugged. "Wikipedia." That earned some laughter. Even Sensei chuckled!

"Now, you will train in pairs. Zane and Jay will train over there, and Pearl and Cole over here," Sensei demanded.

I looked at Cole. Faceoff against him? Cool. We bowed to each other and it begun. We circled, weapons in hand defensively. I made a face, causing Cole to suppress a laugh. This granted me the opportunity to pounce, flinging one of my swords at him. He dodged quickly, causing the sword to get stuck in the wall behind him.

"So that's the way you wanna play it? I can play that game too," Cole laughed, giving me a mischievous grin. He reached towards me, and I dodged to the right. But I wasn't fast enough and he pulled out one of my hair ties, causing my hair to fall in my face. I tripped over my own feet and he placed his scythe at my neck.

I pushed my hair from my face and smiled at him. "Smart move." He outstretched his hand towards me and I took it graciously. I grabbed my hair tie from him and tied my hair back in a pigtail again. "Yep, there is a reason I keep my hair tied up." He laughed, making me smile. I liked his laugh.

Zane POV

About a week later, Sensei Wu told us that the boy staying here posed an intimate threat and we were to eliminate him without hurting him. Jay cracked a joke that I did not understand. I just don't have the same sense of humor as my friends did.

Jay POV

"Alright, let's roll guys!" Cole grinned, pulling on his mask. Pearl shot him a look and he added, "And girl."

We all pulled on our masks and watched from the rafters as a boy in pajamas brushed his teeth. He began to pretend his toothbrush was a sword, making it hard not to laugh as we snuck into the room with him. He ran straight into Cole and realized that we were surrounding him. Nice one.

He shoved his toothbrush in Zane's mouth, who, in turn, spit it out at me, bouncing off my head and landing in Cole's gi. I noticed Pearl facepalm at our idiocy and she had every right to. That's when we noticed the boy had escaped through the rafters. Zane hopped up in front of him and tried to kick him, but the boy dodged and Zane fell back into the room. The boy laughed, but he wasn't laughing when Cole kicked him through the roof and onto the training course. We all ran outside after him and he turned on the training course, knocking us all over, except for Pearl who face palmed yet again. She pounced on him and made an X an his neck with her butterfly swords. We were up again as he threw Pearl off and we were about to attack when we heard Sensei yell.

"STOP!"

We all turned and bowed. "Yes Sensei."

Pearl POV

"Wait a minute! Their your students too?!" The boy asked, stepping forward. Sensei nodded. "This was my final test, wasn't it?" We all realized at the same moment that we had another partner.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You never said anything about a fifth! It's always four! Four seasons, four teenage mutant ninja turtles, the fantastic four, four-" Jay began, but I cut him off.

"That was bad, even for you," I murmured, earning a few laughs. "But I think what he means is, we trained together!"

"Yeah, we're solid!" Cole added.

"Okay, we are NOT solid!" I cried.

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Zane asked, confused.

"Each of you have been chosen. Each are in tune with element properties. But first; NINJA GO!" Sensei turned into a golden tornado and spun around each of us and when he finished, we were in new ninja gi with weapons! I looked down at myself. I was in a lavender ninja gi. My favourite colour!

"Whoa, check out what colour I am!" Jay cried, looking at his blue gi.

"Wait a minute, I'm still black," Cole noted.

"Kai, master of fire! It burns brightly within you," Sensei said, placing his staff on the new boy's shoulder, as if knighting him. I noticed he had a red gi. "Jay is blue, master of lightning," Sensei placed his staff on Jay's shoulder.

"Hehe, that's not all I'm the master of! I do a little inventing, I dabble in model building, a touch of cooking, a little poetry-" Jay rambled, until I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah, we don't really care, Master of Lightning!" I snapped, folding my arms.

"More like the mouth of lightning," Cole mumbled, earning a laugh from me.

Sensei continued to Cole. "Black ninja is Cole, solid as rock. Master of Earth."

"And there ain't nothing in this world I'm afraid of!" Cole bragged, pulling off his mask.

"Except for dragons," Zane pointed out. When did he learn that?

"Dragons aren't from this world Zane, I said in this world," Cole corrected, nervously. I giggled a little. He was cute when he was nervous.

"White ninja is Zane, master of ice and seer with sixth sense," Sensei continued, knighting Zane.

"I sense this one takes things a little too seriously," Kai muttered.

"You too have the gift?" Zane asked, pulling off his mask to look at Kai with interest and earning a facepalm from me.

"It was a joke, Zane. Remember what we talked about? Your sense of humor?" Jay asked, pulling off his mask.

"Oh it was a joke. Ha ha," Zane said in a monotone.

I just rolled my eyes as Sensei turned to me. "Lavender ninja is Pearl, nimble and quick-"

"And I jumped over the candlestick. Gotcha," I interrupted, getting some laughs, even from Sensei!

"Master of Sound," he finished, knighting me. "You five are the chosen ones who will protect the five weapons of spinjitzu from Lord Garmadon!"

"Garmadon?" I mused. "That name sounds freakishly familiar . . ."

"But what about my sister?!" Kai asked, pointing his sword at Sensei.

"We're saving a girl? Is she hot?" Jay asked immediately. I shot a glare at him. "I just want to know what we're getting ourselves into! Does she like blue?"

"Back off!" Kai growled.

"Temper, temper," I chuckled, elbowing him. He just glared at me, like that had any effect at all.

"When we find the weapons, we will find your sister!" Sensei declared. "We must go to the first weapon!"

"Wait, you said you were gonna teach us spinjitzu!" Cole argued.

"Spinjitzu is inside each and everyone of you! Come! My feet are tired. We will take the horse carriage," Sensei demanded, walking inside.

"Why do I get the feeling that we're the horse?" I groaned, looking at the others.

* * *

**Kai: Wait, we're the horse?!**

**Pearl: That's what I said, dork!**

**Me: Please, don't fight guys . . . **


	4. Chapter 4

**Zane: Thank you NinjaBrony88891 and Boogalee99 for reviewing the last chapter.**

**Me: Big thanks to Boogalee99 for another supportive comment! You rock!**

**Pearl: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Kai POV

Jay was funny, if not a little annoying.

Cole was okay.

Zane was really strange.

But Pearl ticked me off. All of her jokes, all of her singing, all of just her! She was just suspicious.

Cole was head over heels for her, so he didn't see it. Jay was just so laid back that he didn't notice. Zane was just weird. But I noticed. I didn't like her.

At the moment, we were pulling Sensei on a horse carriage. Yes, Pearl was right about us being the horse. Cole and Pearl were in the front leaving me, Zane and Jay behind them. I decided to start up a little friendly conversation, see if I could find out anything interesting about Pearl. "So, where'd Sensei find you four?"

"I was testing my limits," Cole said. "By rocking climbing with pretty much no gear."

"I was testing my new invention," Jay chuckled. "By jumping off a building."

"I was testing myself," Zane stated. "By sitting in the icy waters for hours on end."

"And I was auditioning to be part of a musical!" Pearl exclaimed. We all looked at her. "What? Not all of us get tested y'know." She shot a glance at me. "How bout you, Kai?"

"Sensei was testing my patience." I got a few laughs. "And my sister was kidnapped."

"Stop! The caves of despair. Samukai must be close to unearthing the scythe of quakes. Remember, do not use the weapon, for it's power-" Sensei began.

"Is too much for us mortals to handle, yeah, yeah. Alright, let's chop socky this lemonade stand!" Jay interrupted. "Cole, you got a plan?"

I didn't bother listening; I had to save my sister! I jumped down from the cliff and started sneaking my way through the masses of skeletons.

Cole POV

"Wait, where's Kai?" Guess my plan would have to wait. Pearl pointed him out and I groaned. "Ugh, let's go."

We followed the red nincompoop, without revealing ourselves. Whenever I glanced at Pearl, all I could see was an annoyed, but still beautiful, sixteen year old. I guess Kai's rash actions had really ticked her off. When we finally caught up with him on the roof of a small building, she punched him in the shoulder; hard.

"What in Ninjago was that for?! We are supposed to be a team, we don't need you sneaking off!" Her voice was hushed, but still had distinct anger embedded in it.

Kai just shushed her, looking into the small room. Samukai was looking at the map, but it was upside down! Zane noticed and used his shuriken to grab the map. We looked at it and Kai ran off again, only making Pearl more ticked off.

We followed him as fast as we could, Pearl in front. He was trying to move a rock out of the way of the entrance. Pearl slapped him. "That was for being an idiot." Then she kicked him in the shin. "That's for everything else."

We all pushed the rock out of the way and saw the scythe of quakes. "Whoa! That is so COOL!" Jay exclaimed, louder than he should've.

I grabbed the scythe as I shushed him. "Not so loud!" Wrapping the scythe up in a cloth, I continued. "Now let's sneak out while those boneheads are still busy." I tossed the scythe to Kai, much to Pearl's dismay. "The way out is right around the corner." Suddenly, Samukai was right in front of me, gripping his daggers defensively. In fact, it wasn't just him. It was the whole skeleton army.

Jay POV

There wasn't even time for me to mutter 'Oops' before we started to fight. I made sound effects as I fought, of course. We were disarming the skeletons; literally! I looked over to see Kai surrounded by skeletons. He tossed the scythe to Zane, who, in turn, threw it to Cole, who caught it just after knocking out some skeletons.

"There are too many of them!" Kai complained.

"Let me handle it!" I cried, knocking a few more skeletons out, still making sound effects. Wait . . . I examined the skeletons closely. Their formation reminded me of something . . . "Hey guys! It's just like the training course! Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy! Cha-ching!" Suddenly, I was enveloped in a whirlwind of blue. Wait, was I doing spinjitzu?!

"Spinjitzu!" Pearl cried. "Jay, what's the key?!"

"I'm just going through the motions!" I replied, knocking out skeletons left and right. "This must've been what Sensei meant when he said we already know it!"

I watched as Pearl imitated me, muttering the moves under her breath as she did. Then she was surrounded by a tornado of lavender. "Woohoo! This rocks!" She squealed, disarming at least five skeletons at a time. Zane, Kai and Cole were soon doing it too.

Zane spun up to a few skeletons. "I sense you do not stand a chance." I heard Pearl laugh at his comment. Samukai demanded his troops to retreat causing a smile to spread on all of our faces.

Pearl POV

We spun to a stop, hi-fiving and celebrating. Unfortunately, I accidentally spun into Cole, causing us both to fall over. I started blushing like mad when he offered a hand to help me up. I noticed he was blushing too and we both stood in an awkward silence. He looked nervous about something, and I was about to ask what it was, when he gave me a peck on the cheek. I was sure I was red from head to toe. But then I smiled. Elf quote, don't fail me now!

"You missed." He looked confused, until I pulled his face close to mine and our lips connected. Unfortunately, because of the human need to breathe, we broke apart. I looked around and noticed everyone was staring at us. I let out an ear piercing shriek. Not because of the stares. It was the other thing I noticed that scared me. There was a huge dragon standing a few millimeters away from me.

* * *

**Cole: *hiding in a corner***

**Me: Yeah, I agree with you Cole . . . *hides beside him***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: DISCLAIMER: I only own Pearl and some of the plot. I do not own Ninjago, as much as I'd like to.**

* * *

Cole POV

There.

Is.

A.

Freaking.

Dragon.

Standing.

Right.

There.

I was officially freaking out! I was nearly hyperventilating! Pearl was clinging to my arm, obviously scared too. Dragons are my biggest fear! I was frozen in place, too scared to move.

The dragon slowly got onto it's rear legs. "I sense we will not be able to spin our way out of this one," Zane gulped. The dragon spit rock and dirt at us, as we tumbled out of the way. It spit more earth at us as we ran into a dead end.

"I thought dragons weren't from this world!" I cried, fear in my quavering voice. I spotted Kai unraveling the scythe of quakes. Apparently Pearl noticed too.

"Kai, don't you dare-!" She began, but it was too late. The idiot drove the golden scythe into the ground. The earth shook, making the dragon stumble. A boulder fell onto the massive beast's head, giving us about a three second head start. Zane pointed out a hole in the ceiling, created by the rockfall. The five of us spun through the hole, barely escaping. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Pearl grabbed me by the collar and kissed me, surprising me. I found myself pulling her closer, but as soon as the moment had started, it was soon ruined.

"ENOUGH!" Sensei roared. "I told you not to use the scythe!"

"He did it," Jay tattled, pointing at Kai.

"Using it was my only option!" Kai argued.

"And a stupid one at that," Pearl scoffed, under her breath.

"And what makes you think you are more important than the team? Huh?" Sensei was really mad now. He might even be scarier than the dragon.

"They took my sister!" Kai growled.

Sensei turned his back to Kai and started walking away."There are still three weapons left. Maybe next time you can do it right."

* * *

Garmadon stared at Samukai, who was looking guilty. "Master, I have failed you. They have learned spinjitzu and have the scythe."

"So," Garmadon murmured. "My brother was there."

"If I gather my army, we can easily ambush them-!" Samukai suggested.

"No." Samukai looked at Garmadon with a blank expression. "Let them think they won."

"I do not understand," Samukai said.

Garmadon laughed maniacally. "Everything is going as planned."

Pearl POV

"I spy something . . . White!" I facepalmed as Jay said this. Everything was white! Cole was trying to concentrate on steering the ship and Jay was not helping.

"Could you shut up for once? This ain't easy," Cole complained, looking away from the wheel to glare at Jay. Then we felt the ship rock and heard a slightly crack.

"I spy something broken," Jay muttered.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Kai and Zane. Kai was obviously freezing, but Zane didn't seem to care. "Ugh, if Sensei knows the way, why isn't he steering the ship?!" Kai moaned, shivering. "We've been wandering aimlessly for miles."

"Sensei's wisdom is beyond my own," Zane commented. We all glanced at the old man, who seemed to be doing yoga on the figurehead.

Then he spoke, to no one in particular. "The most powerful move in all of spinjitzu can only be accomplished when all five elements are combined." He hopped off of the figurehead and onto the deck. "Earth! Fire! Ice! Lightning! And Sound!" He did a strange move for each. "Then you have made, the tornado of creation! The power to create something, out of nothing." Kai started to try and imitate Sensei, spinning around and doing crazy yoga poses. Sensei turned to him. "No Kai! If done incorrectly, it will lead to disastrous consequences!"

"Disastrous consequences, right," Kai scoffed. The ship bumped into land and I hit him backside the head. "Whoa, did I do that?"

"Yes. Yes you did," I smirked. "You had it coming."

He glared at me. "Not that!"

"No," Sensei said, looking out onto the icy shore. "We are here."

Zane POV

We walked into a beautiful ice cavern. It was made only of ice. But it wasn't all sunshine and lollipops. There were the frozen remains of those who had tried to steal the shurikens before we had, giving the place an eerie feel to it.

I could see the shurikens floating above us. The rest of the ninja lifted me up so I could retrieve them, but as soon as I touched them, ice captivated my body. I couldn't feel anything except for the cold.

Unfortunately for us, the guardian had not taken the day off. My brothers, and sister, carried me as the dragon chased us throughout the caverns. Then, using me as a sled to escape, hitting a glacier head on. It may have shattered the ice around my body, but I knew that I was going to have a headache later.

* * *

**Me: I like adding Pearl's parts :3 She has a fun personality to write about.**

**Pearl: Course I do! I'm just awesome like that!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: I was planning to update sooner, but was being a butt . . .**

**Jay: Why is my Point of View so short?!**

**Kai: Cuz you're annoying . . .**

**Me: Shut up guys! **

**Cole: Thanks to Boogalee99 for another supportive comment! **

**Pearl: She's so nice! THANKS!**

* * *

Jay POV

Okay, I can see the nunchucks of lightning! I reach out and grab them. At first, nothing happened. Then two seconds later, a massive dragon is standing behind me. I want to freak out, but instead I jump. The others jump too, and wings pop out of out backs. Just a little invention of mine. It was pretty fun, gliding towards the ground.

We met up with Sensei and he handed us the map. Pearl pointed to a spot. "Golden Butterfly Swords, here we come!" She exclaimed, happily.

Cole POV

After being stuck on a ship for hours, trying to find the shurikens of ice, I was ready for any other travel method. But I wasn't expecting this. We were on ATVs. That's right. All-Terrain Vehicles!

Pearl was giddy when she found out, now she was freaking out excited. She was cute, bouncing up and down with joy and squealing. As we drove towards the Temple of Sounds, Pearl began singing a little tune from Phineas and Ferb.

"_Up, down, all around,_

_Over rocks and underground_

_In the sky, in the trees_

_Plowing through a bunch of cheese_

_Flying through the air, we can buzz the county fair_

_Tell your momma that we're leaving,_

_Yeah, we can go anywhere_

_Big top, china shop_

_Off a cliff, can take the drop_

_Under sea, look at me, I'm talking to a manatee_

_It's not a submarine,_

_It's not a plane, it's not a train_

_Come on lets take a ride, we're talking all terrain_

_Whooo-ooo-ooo, we're talking all terrain, yeah_

_Whooo-ooo-ooo, we're talking all terrain_

_That's right_

_Cross the tundra, through a cave,_

_Surfing on a tidal wave_

_Over pillows, over nails_

_Off the road, and off the rails_

_A tight rope, a trampoline, having tea with the queen_

_I think you're gonna like my all terrain machine_

_Whooo-ooo-ooo, we're talking all terrain_

_Whooo-ooo-ooo, we're talking all terrain, yeah_

_And just so that we're clear..._

_We can ride on the road, and in the mud!_

_We're talking all terrain!_"

I laughed as she finished. It was a kids show, but man, the songs were catchy! Pearl smiled at me, eyes twinkling with joy. Her hair blew around wildly at the back of her helmet, but she still looked beautiful.

Pearl POV

The Temple of Sound was amazing! It sounded like someone was singing, yet there was no one in sight. We walked cautiously through the halls until we found the butterfly swords of sound. I took a running leap, did a front flip, grabbed the swords and still landed perfectly. My arms were in the air, indicating I was finished my trick and expected applause. None came, the ninja just stared behind me with frightened expressions on their faces.

I lowly turned around and was face to face with a deep purple dragon. I let out a shrill scream, causing the ninja to cover their ears. But then, the dragon opened it's mouth and screamed, even shriller than I had. My hands were immediately at my ears and I crumpled to my knees, dropping the golden weapons. I felt lightheaded. The world was starting to fade to black. I felt myself hit the ground and I slipped from consciousness.

Kai POV

That stupid dragon was screaming at us, keeping us away from the weapons beside the unconscious body of Pearl. I think Cole was more worried about Pearl than the weapons, but she was evil. It was so obvious!

I finally gathered the courage to try and grab the weapons, but the beast's voice was keeping me at bay. I noticed Cole had the same idea, but was actually succeeding. He was nearly at the weapons now. He kicked them over to us and I swiped them from the ground. I took off running with Jay and Zane, with the dragon following us. I noted that Cole was following, carrying the unconscious Pearl bridal style. Not that I cared.

We ran as fast as we could, and finally spun out of the temple. We hopped back onto our ATVs and sped away. The dragon grabbed Pearl's ATV in it's mouth and chomped it in half. Pearl was on Cole's ATV though. Too bad, I would've loved to see Pearl get eaten. Not that it mattered. We retrieved the golden butterfly swords and that's the important thing.

Pearl POV

_I ran. Ran away from the fear. It was him. He was back. I couldn't stay here. He was going to kill me. I running. Running. Running. I kept running. Against the screams of my friends, against the cries for help, against everything, I ran. Why wouldn't he stay away?_

* * *

**Pearl: Wait, hold up! Who am I running from?**

**Me: You gotta wait and find out . . .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pearl: Thank you Boogalee99 for the advice and thank you ForeverDreamer12 for the reviews. ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Cole POV

Everyone was celebrating about our success with getting the first four golden weapons. I couldn't though. Pearl was still unconscious and she was fidgeting and sweating, like she was having a nightmare. I put a cold cloth on her forehead as Sensei started dancing. If it was any other time, I'd be laughing with everyone else, but not tonight.

"Come on! Celebrate with us!" Jay insisted, but I shook my head.

"Cole, she's evil! Why can't anyone see it?!" Everyone stared at Kai. No one was expecting his sudden outburst. Especially me.

"I get you don't like each other, but that doesn't mean she's evil!" I cried, standing up to face him. Kai turned his back and muttered something incoherent before walking away. Cole sighed and sat back down beside Pearl.

No one felt like talking.

Kai POV

Y'know, maybe Cole's right. Maybe I just dislike her. It doesn't mean she's evil. Maybe I should go back and apologize. Or maybe I should sulk more. Or maybe-

_Kai!_

What?! Was that Nya's voice?!

_Kai!_

I looked around and saw her in the distance. "Nya!" I watched as she darted away. Something wasn't right, but I had to follow her. "Nya! Wait up!" She lead me into the fire temple. I looked around. "Nya?"

_I'm right here, brother._

Her voice didn't sound the same anymore. Her body changed to that of a shadowy male figure, making me flinch in surprise. Then I her. The real Nya. Hanging from a chain over the lava below. I could see the sword of fire. It was so close.

_Take it, boy. How else will you save you sister?_

I growled at the figure, knowing it was Garmadon and knowing that was his plan all along. But what else could I do? I watched in horror as the chain was lowered closer to the molten lava.

_Tick tock, tick tock . . ._

I ran up to the sword, pulled it from the ground and then was enveloped in a whirlwind of fire as I spun towards my sister. I cut the chain and pulled Nya to safety. "Stay close," I ordered, as we walked along cautiously. I held the golden sword up defensively, waiting for Garmadon to attack.

Pearl POV

I woke with a start. I couldn't move. I realized that I was tied to Jay, Zane and Cole. Great. We were upsidedown, except for Jay, and I could feel the blood rushing to my head, giving me a massive headache. I examined our surroundings. We were in a forest, at night and I could see the skeletons had our golden weapons!

"Pearl! You're awake!" Cole exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," I lied, quickly. I couldn't tell him about my nightmares. It would put us all in danger.

I must've looked worried because Cole asked, "Are you sure?"

"Well, no, considering the fact that we're tied up!" I cried, struggling against the bonds.

"It would appear we are very stuck," Zane noted. I just rolled my eyes. Zane was definitely the weirdest guy I've ever met.

"Well, prepare to be unstuck!" Jay pulled out one of the skeletons swords.

"Jay, you better warn us before you-" I began, but he cut me off. Literally. He cut the rope and we fell to the ground. I punched him in the shoulder, lightly. "So, what now? And where the heck is Kai?!"

"We get the golden weapons back," Zane said, thinking of the next logical step. "And I do not know where Kai is." Great. The idiot probably went ahead and messed everything up.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go stop those skeletons!" Cole cried.

* * *

**Me: FANFICTION WAS BEING A BUTT AGAIN! *RAGE QUIT***

**Cole: Hey don't quit on us! I haven't even gotten to ask Pearl out yet!**

**Me: Fiiiiiiine! *mutters about fanfiction being a butt***


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: dear guest "bob". I did not exactly appreciate your review of "shortest story ever doesn't even tell you about the fifth weapon f boo" I take constructive criticism, not flames. I understand that I could add more detail, and probably should, and I'm not finished the story, so of course it's short! Thank you for reviewing, but I would please like a less flame-like review next time please!**

* * *

Kai POV (earlier because I had a slight mix up with the POVs)

I held the sword of fire defensively in front of me. I was ready. I hope. I stared hard at Garmadon. "You can't hurt us! You're only a shadow!" I cried, trying to sound brave.

Garmadon laughed. "Even shadows have their uses."

I continued walked slowly. Then I noticed my shadow had jumped from the rock wall beside me, to the path in front of me! "Stay back!" I ordered my sister.

"Stay close, stay back, make up your mind," Nya cried. I swung my sword, fists and feet through the shadow, but nothing affected it. Then, it kicked me backwards! "Hey, no fair!" Nya exclaimed, still behind a rock.

"Oh, am I being too hard?" Garmadon asked, as he made more copies of my shadow. I tried to fight them, I really did. But nothing worked and I ended up on the floor, sword knocked out of my hand. The shadows picked it up. What could save us now?

Then, as if an answer to my prayers, Sensei Wu appeared! He used his own shadow to fight my shadows. Then he made a shadow puppet of a bird, scaring the rest of the shadows away. He giggled, then grabbed up the sword of fire.

"I see you protect one, but what of the other three?" Garmadon asked, giving me a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"They are safe! Away from your clutches!" Sensei Wu cried, confidently. But then a portal opened, revealing the others getting tied up by skeletons. "My brother must not retrieve all five of the weapons!"

"Guardian of the deep! They are stealing the sword of fire!" Garmadon yelled, and the temple was filled with a loud roar. Nya screamed as the monstrous dragon's tail blocked off our exit. I looked around. We had zero options of escape left! Then I noticed Sensei had cut himself off from our group; literally. He had cut through the rock and was floating down a river of lava.

"If my brother is taking the other four weapons here, then I will take the sword of fire to the underworld," Sensei said, calmly sitting on the floating slab of rock. "It is my sacrifice to make."

"No. It's mine! I shouldn't have come alone!" I cried, knowing it wouldn't do any good. Sensei just took out his tea as he tumbled over the edge of the lava waterfall. "NOOOOOO!"

Pearl POV

We hopped through the trees, trying to catch up to the skeletons. I jumped onto their truck, knocking a skeleton off in the process. I laughed as the skeletons were trying to accelerate, but Cole was pulling on their truck, causing it to slow down. Then Zane jumped on behind me, knocking off two skeletons. Jay did the same, making me want to jump for joy. We were winning already!

"GET THEM!" Samukai ordered, angrily.

I ignored his cry, and continued to kick the enemy's butt. I noticed that Jay had made it to where our golden weapons were locked up. I hoped he might be able to get the lock open.

Jay POV

I punched the lock, then shook out my throbbing hand. "Okay, that's why they make keys," I mumbled, looking at my hand once more, before climbing up to where Cole was. If anyone could break a lock, it'd be him! "Hey Cole-!" His scythe hit me in the neck and I choked on my words.

Cole jumped down to my side. "Jay! Sorry, I didn't see you!"

Suddenly, the truck went faster and faster, until it was doing a wheelie! We were knocked off as Samukai disappeared into a portal. I knew where that lead. The underworld. I tried to say something, but the words wouldn't come out.

"We know," Pearl sighed, obviously distressed. "We failed."

* * *

**Pearl: We failed?! **

**Me: Wait and see! Jeez, you're worse than Moon (Who loves writing about suspense, but hates being left in it)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: I'M BACK, NINJAGO! *INSERT EVIL LAUGH***

**Pearl: Gray going CrayCray . . .**

**Me: AM NOT! I'm just happy that I finally updated! *Throws confetti in the air and screams like a three-year-old***

**Pearl: ANYWAYS! Thanks to whoever reviewed the last chapter. You guys are awesome. I'm too lazy to remember who it was. I'm lazy and I'm okay with it. **

**Me: ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

Nya POV

It was terrible that my brother's Sensei fall into the underworld and all, but the was a huge dragon behind us! I immediately hid behind Kai. He spun to see the dragon and groaned. "Seriously?! Sensei fell into the underworld, the others are still tied up for all I know, and now there's a freaking dragon trying to stop us from _protecting_ the weapons!"

"Is this really the time to be ranting?!" I cried, ushering to the beast behind us. I took another glance at the beast, and it was looking at Kai, as if confused. I looked at Kai, who had also noticed this and now I felt confused.

"Wait, you're the guardian of the weapons!" Kai realized, then looked at the dragon and spoke softly. "We have the same goal. We both want to protect the weapons from Garmadon." Kai looked up at it, and stretched his hand out towards it's snout. He squeezed his eyes shut, not bearing to look. I watched in astonishment as the huge creature touched it's nose to Kai's hand, gingerly. I lit up in a smile; this would help.

Cole POV

We were all depressed, knowing that we didn't stop the skeletons. I wrapped my arm around Pearl. She didn't say anything, just moped. Jay couldn't talk (I feel really bad about that) but his expression said it all. Zane seemed . . . sad, but also neutral. None of us really felt like talking.

I could see the fire temple now. I didn't see Kai. We quickened the pace and ran up the stairs. "Kai!" I called, hoping for a response. "Sensei!"

"The sword of fire was here, as well our friends," Zane said, flipping off his mask. "But I only sense loss. We are too late." He turned around. "The elemental weapons have left this realm and are now in the underworld." He looked us in the eyes. "The end is drawing near."

"Great," I groaned, sitting on the steps. "The one place no mortal can cross over."

"We might not be able to cross over." What the?! Was that Kai's voice?! The temple started to open. No joke; it split down the middle, revealing Kai with another girl, I assume his sister, mounted atop a dragon. "But a dragon can!"

Pearl couldn't withhold her gasp as the beast spread it wings and let out a roar. I jumped behind a pillar, letting out a kinda girly scream. Pearl's lips formed a smile for the first time in a while, and put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Our father used to tell us stories about the dragons, mythical creatures that belonged to both worlds and varied between them," Kai's sister, Nya I think, said, as Kai jumped off the dragon.

"Are you insane?!" I cried, scared out of my mind. No one paid me any attention, except Pearl, who was still trying to comfort me.

"Once he realized we were trying to protect the sword of fire, he actually became quite a softie," Kai told us, as the beast nuzzled him.

His sister let out a laugh. Jay was obviously love struck. "Oo ike ue?" He croaked. I cringed, not wanting to mention his hoarse voice was my fault.

Zane stepped in. "My friend cannot speak, but he is trying to ask if you like blue."

Nya smiled. "It's my favourite colour." I watched Jay's expression as he fist pumped. I wondered if I looked that happy when I learned Pearl liked me.

I was still slightly freaking out over the enormous dragon standing before us. Okay, understatement; I was _completely_ freaking out! Kai exchanged some soft conversation with his sister and then hopped back on the dragon. Jay and Zane did the same. Pearl glanced at me, but didn't move. "Y-you guys g-go on ahead. Ehehe, there's not room for all of us on that," I glanced at the beast, "_thing_."

"You're right, Cole," Kai agreed. I was? "But I have a way to fix that." Oh, there's always a catch.

Zane POV

I felt alive as the dragon of ice soared through the air. My companions seemed just as delighted as I, for the exception of Cole, who was not handling well at all. He was not even sitting correctly on the saddle! He stood atop it, clinging for dear life to the poles. I grinned at Pearl who smiled back. I can see why Cole likes her. She's a very nice girl. "This is quite fun," I commented, looking at my friends.

"So, how _do_ the dragons cross over to the underworld?" Cole asked, trying to not sound afraid, though I sensed his fear.

"We're about to find out! Hang on, Cole!" Pearl warned him, as the dragons nose dived towards the ground. Cole looked as if he would lose his lunch. And as if hurtling towards the grass at breakneck speed wasn't enough, the dragons began to spin. Suddenly, we passed right through the ground! Quite illogical.

"Is it over?" Cole asked, not daring to open his eyes.

"Not even close!" Pearl cried, as the dragons sped down different tunnels. Twisting and turning through the tunnels, passing each element, it was like a crazy rollercoaster!

Pearl was squealing and threw her arms in the air. "That's not very safe, Pearl," I told her.

She just smirked at me. "You talk as if any of this is safe!" Cole laughed, though I didn't understand the joke. She was right, none of this was safe, but throwing her hands in the air would just be compromising her safety even more than this already was-

"They're speeding up!" Kai announced. "Hold on!"

I was suddenly flying off the saddle as the dragons skidded to a halt. The five of us fell onto our faces on the ground. Pearl rubbed her head and stood up, pulling Cole up with her.

We examined our surroundings. We appeared to be on a floating piece of earth. Many of these hung about, surrounding a castle of sorts on the biggest rock. Rickety bridges connected these hanging rocks together. "Sensei is inside," I announced. Everyone knew I meant the fortress. The only question was, how to get inside.

Jay POV

Great.

Just great.

So we decided the best way to avoid detection would be to swing from the stalactites hanging from the ceiling. Great idea, right? Right?! WRONG!

We were just above the horde of skeletons who were doing constant "ninja searches" (which included wrecking the wagons and their contents) when I noticed we were no longer hanging from stalactites. We were hanging from long, skinny legs?!

Slowly looking up, I saw we were hanging on the long, hairy legs of huge spiders. Not just tarantulas either. These were complete monsters! Black, decorated with white skulls on their abdomen, and glowing red evil. Worst of all, it looked like it wanted to eat me!

I started waved and croaking like crazy, trying to get my teammates attention. "Can I be the first to say it's been an absolute pleasure since Jay lost his voice?" Cole joked, earning a laugh from Pearl. I paused for a minute. I wasn't _that_ talkative, was I?

Oh right, giant spider. I watched as Kai, Zane, Cole and Pearl finally looked up and noticed the gross things they were hanging from. They shrieked and fell to the ground, as did I. Unfortunately, we fell right into the middle of the skeleton army.

Kai POV

This was turning out to be the worst week ever! First my sister is kidnapped, then I fail, like, twenty times on the training course, then I end up hating one of my teammates, which is never a good thing when you're going to end up living with her, then I get tricked by Garmadon, then Sensei falls into the underworld, then we end up falling from hundreds of feet in the air off hairy spiders and finally, we're surrounded by the skeleton army. Could it get worse?

"I count ten boneheads for every one of us," Cole announced. "I think I like these odds!" Oh boy, it got worse. That's, what, fifty skeletons? Now I'm pretty sure it can't get any worse!

I stand corrected; the spiders dropped down from the ceiling, also surrounding us. "Anyone got any bright ideas?" I asked, nervously.

Sensei POV

I ran down the spiralling staircase, towards my brother's throne room. Glancing around, I hopped out and across a bridge made of bones. I heard maniacal laughter and turned around to see Garmadon. I pulled out the sword of fire, standing at the ready.

"Seize the sword!" Garmadon ordered, and eight skeletons hopped out, surrounding me. But not for long, as I quickly was enveloped in a tornado of gold and spun around, making quick work of them.

"You'll have to take it from me," I taunted, standing defensively again.

Samukai stepped out from the shadows with the four other golden weapons. "It would be my pleasure," he said and attacked.

Kai POV

"Any ideas? I'm still all ears!" I insisted, as the army and spiders closed in on us. I swung at a few skeletons, not really getting us anywhere.

"Onato oe nation!" Jay exclaimed. Of course, we still couldn't understand him.

"You feel a weird sensation?" Cole guessed. Jay shook his head.

"You ate an odd crustacean?" Zane suggested. Jay shook his head more vigorously.

"You need an operation?" Pearl tried. Jay face palmed.

"Oh, oh, I got it! Two natives on vacation!" I proclaimed, proudly.

"Tornado of creation!" Jay cried, annoyedly.

"Ohhhh!" We all chorused. Pearl laughed at our stupidity. I had to admit, it was pretty funny.

"But it could lead to disastrous consequences!" Cole argued.

"We're about to have a disastrous consequence!" I countered.

Cole nodded. "Let's do this! Earth!" He was wrapped in a whirlwind of brown.

"Sound!" Pearl was enveloped in a tornado of lavender.

"Fire!" I was surrounded in a tornado of red.

"Ice!" Zane was covered in a whirlwind of white.

"Lightning!" Jay was enveloped in a whirlwind of blue.

"NINJA GO!" We cried in unison, twirling together in a giant tornado. It began to pull things into it; skeletons, spiders, everything! When we finally slowed to a stop, there was a ferris wheel standing where the army had just been. The skeletons were each trapped in a cage. We smiled to each other. Now to find Sensei.

* * *

**Me: I tried to make that chapter longish. NOW GIMME SOME FEEDBACK PEOPLE! WOO!**

**Pearl: You seriously ****_did not_**** need that cupcake at lunchtime . . .**


	10. Chapter 10

**Zane: Thank you FanFicGirl10987 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Me: ALLONS-Y!**

* * *

Pearl POV

Kai held us back, declaring that this was Sensei's fight. I watched as Sensei shot some fire at Samukai. Samukai dodged, then threw one of the shurikens of ice at him. The sword of fire was frozen in place. Sensei yanked at the sword as Samukai shot some lightning. The lightning broke the ice and Sensei tumbled backwards. The ground cracked between the two and the bridges collapsed.

I glanced at Jay, who was eating cotton candy. I was about to slap him, but Kai beat me to it. Too bad. I glanced at Cole, ho looked just as worried as me.

I looked back at the fight just in time to see Samukai hit Sensei Wu with a sound wave from the golden butterfly swords. Sensei dropped the sword and I gasped as Samukai grabbed it up.

Lord Garmadon let out a deep laugh. "Give me the weapons!"

Samukai turned to him, then seemed to have second thoughts. "No! You will obey me now!"

Garmadon just laughed as Samukai began to shake uncontrollably. "Fool! Do you think I did not plan on your betrayal? No one can possess all the power at once!" Samukai disappeared and was replaced with a swirling vortex. Lord Garmadon turned to face us. "Until next time ninja! And Pearl," I jumped as he said my name, "do say hello to your uncle and aunt for me." And he ran through the vortex, only leaving behind the golden weapons.

"What did he mean, Pearl?" Cole asked, picking up his scythe.

I gulped and picked up my butterfly swords. "I dunno," I lied. I couldn't tell him about them. Not yet.

Nya POV

I sat by the window, wondering when my brother would be back. Or if he would be back at all. I noticed the candle I had lit had blown out. I craned my neck to see what caused it and my face lit up into a smile.

Kai was home.

I ran out to meet him, embracing him tightly. "My turn!" The blue ninja called out, and I hugged him too. I smiled to myself. He was funny, I liked him.

Crowds were surrounding the ninja, cheering. "Lord Garmadon will return," Kai stated. Everyone stopped cheering. Wow, wait to ruin the moment, Kai.

"But when he does, we'll be ready!" Cole announced. The crowd erupted in applause again. I watched with amusement as he pulled Pearl close. They were a cute couple.

Cole POV

One month later . . . I can't believe it's been a whole month. I stood outside Pearl and Nya's door, nervously. I was going to ask Pearl out. Since she loved singing, I was thinking of a dinner theatre. I had to ask her first though.

My hand hovered over the door. I couldn't do it. I heard Pearl laughing with Nya inside and decided to listen. I know, I'm terrible, but I want to know if they're having fun.

"When do you think he ask me out, Nya?" Pearl asked, letting out a long sigh. "I'm not that scary, am I?"

Nya laughed. "Not at all, Pearl! I bet he's super nervous. At least you know he likes you. I have no idea if Jay does."

"Are you kidding me? He raves about you!"

Nya laughed again. "Any plans for tonight?" Their voices lowered, so I couldn't hear anything else. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

Pearl opened it and smiled. "Hey Cole! What's up?"

"The ceiling." She laughed and I took another deep breath. "I was just wondering if you, uh, if you, um," I stammered. She put a finger to my lips as an indication for me to try again. "Would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Her lips curved into a smile. "Yes! Yes! Wait, before I get ahead of myself, where and when?"

"I was thinking this dinner theatre place I know in Ninjago Town, on the outskirts of Ninjago City," I told her, mentally preparing or rejection.

"Cool! I've always dreamt of being on a billboard in Ninjago City . . ." She mused, then snapped back to earth. "So, when?"

"Maybe seven?"

She glanced at the clock and nodded. "Perfect! Now shoo, I need to get ready," and the door as slammed in my face. I didn't care though. I was going on a date with Pearl!

* * *

**Cole and Pearl: I GOT A DATE!**

**Me: YAY! Pole! Or Coarl. Or maybe Duet Shipping? What do you prefer? Vote on my poll!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Omigosh, THANK YOU Boogalee99 FOR HELPING ME OUT! I hope this is awesome, but I do take constructive criticism. And lol, it's been way longer than thirty to forty five minutes XD**

**Pearl: This is my favourite chapter!**

**Me: DON'T SPOIL IT!**

**Cole: *coughcoughMeAndPearlGoOutcoughcough***

**Me: *attacks him with a pillow* I SAID NO SPOILERS!**

**Pearl: OH ONE MORE THING! Dear piinkielollipop, Gracie tried to reply to your FANTASTIC review, but apparently, "**Private Message Posting Denied. This user has disabled the private messaging feature.**" So you might wanna un-disable that, unless you don't want any replies from Gray or Moon (who say thanks BTW)**

* * *

Pearl POV

I smiled and took Cole's hand as we sat down at the pirate-themed dinner theatre. I was wearing in a deep purple dress with my golden locket hanging around my neck. Cole was dressed in a black tux, with a bowtie.

"You look dazzling," he commented, quietly.

I planted a kiss on the earth ninja's cheek. "As do you." He blushed immensely and we turned as the theatre erupted with song.

_Raise the mast on the Steadfast_

_Swifter than a bareback seahorse_

_Sailing an uncharted sea course_

_Who could survive such a dangerous mission?_

_Alongside pirates with zero ambition..._

_We got the coconuts poured_

_We dropped the hooks overboard_

_And if you get a little sea sick_

_We play a haddock for a hat trick_

_We got the hammocks on the main deck (swingin' low)_

_We got the butler doing the hen-peck (screamin' so_

_He say we should have swabbin' the poop deck (We don't know)_

_It's what the other pirates do, do_

_But we're bringin' you_

_Yo ho, Hero_

_Standin' in the gap_

_Where'd ya put the toys?_

_Time to take a nap_

_Yo ho, Heroes_

_Flighty as a bird_

_Easy is the word_

_Yo, I'm seeing no heroes_

_We're on a limbo craze_

_It's a relic for our limber days_

_Now we're stuck inside The Limbo Zone_

_It's where the pirates go with too much time_

_And a missing spine_

_Yo ho, Heroes!_

_Standin' in the gap_

_Where'd ya put the map?_

_Take another nap_

_Yo ho, Heroes_

_Strike a better pose_

_That's the way it goes_

_Yo, I'm seeing no heroes!_

_We're on the bad mood swing_

_We haven't done one thing_

_Not even a minimum daily requirement_

_We got the Funk without the Parliament_

_And if you're feeling a little seasick (Rise and shine)_

_And if you wanna get off the guilt trip (Now's the time)_

_Because the captain of the main ship (Rings the chime)_

_He could be coming before you know him_

_What are ya gonna show him?_

_Go Hero!_

_Standing in the gap_

_Taking up the slack_

_Following the king's map_

_Go Hero!_

_Steady as a rock_

_I know it's it's a shock_

_Yo, there be a hero_

_Go Hero!_

_Standing in the gap_

_Taking up the slack_

_Following the king's map_

_Go hero!_

_Steady at the wheel_

_Keep an even keel_

_Yo, there be the king's hero!_

As the song ended, I gave Cole a smile. "Come on." I pulled him from the theatre and lead him outside. He was confused, but I just kept pulling him along. "I wanna show you my secret place." He was intrigued now. I smiled as I lead him to my secret place.

Cole POV

Pearl lead my to a brick wall that went on for miles. Scaling it nimbly, she hopped over. I wasn't sure if this was illegal or not, but I followed her.

Landing softly, like a cat, I looked around. It was a beach. The full moon glistened off the water, giving the whole thing a kinda eerie glow. Pearl sat down on a log near the water. I sat next to her and we stared out onto the water. It was truly beautiful. _Just like her_.

"This is my favourite place in all of Ninjago," Pearl whispered, breaking the silence. I peered at her, as she stared out at the moon. "I used to come here with my dad before . . ." Her voice cracked and she tried again. "Before he died." A tear slid down her cheek.

I felt my arms moving around her. She buried her head in my shoulder. I bit my lip, not wanting to pry about her family, but this had been bugging me since I met her. "What about your mom? Or siblings?"

She just shook her head, hiccuping. "M-my m-mom died in ch-childbirth. I-I'm an o-only ch-child. I l-lived with a f-foster mom," she told me, her voice muffled in my shirt.

I pulled her closer, knowing how she felt. "My mom died in childbirth too." I felt my eyes well with tears. But I couldn't cry. Not now. Yet a tear still escaped my eyes. I felt her fingers wipe away a stray tear on my cheek. I gave a weak smile at her. "I feel like I shouldn't be crying. You've had it worst than me."

Pearl let out a tinkling laugh, through her tears. "It's fine to cry, Cole." She looked off into the distance. "I should know." She started weeping again.

I felt a pang of guilt. I wanted to say I was sorry for her. But that wouldn't help the fact she felt heartbroken. I wish I could comfort her in someway. I let her cry in my shoulder for a few minutes. Then I knew I had to do something. I needed to let her know the truth.

"Hey," I said, tilting her chin up so I could look into her eyes. "It doesn't matter if you have real parents or not. You're still the Lavender Ninja of Sound. You're still Pearl." I hesitated. "You're still the girl I fell in love with." I watched as Pearl's eyes widened and she moved her face closer to mine.

"I love you too, Cole," she whispered, her lips hovering over mine. I moved my face closer and our lips met. Our lips were moving in sync, as we realized how much we could relate to each other. And how much we loved each other.

Pearl POV

Cole and I were kissing. We took a break to breath and I took his hands. "I need to sing about this," I whispered, making him laugh lightly. I took a look around, pulled the ninja of earth to his feet and began to sing.

_"All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you!"_ I watched as Cole smiled and sung with me.

_"I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like_

_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place_

_And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue!"_ I am soooo glad he saw Frozen.

_"But with you"_

_"But with you"_

_"I found my place"_

_"I see your face"_

_"And it's nothing like I've ever known before_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"Love is an open door"_

_"I mean it's crazy"_

_"What?"_

_"We finish each other's-"_

_"Sandwiches!"_

_"That's what I was gonna say!"_

_"I've never met someone_

_Who thinks so much like me_

_Jinx! Jinx again!_

_Our mental synchronization_

_Can have but one explanation"_

_"You"_

_"And I"_

_"Were"_

_"Just"_

_"Meant to be"_

_"Say goodbye"_

_"Say goodbye"_

_"To the pain of the past_

_We don't have to feel it any more_

_Love is an open door_

_Love is an open door_

_Life can be so much more"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"With you"_

_"Love is an open door"_

Once I finished, Cole silently wrapped me in another kiss. Once he released, I giggled. "I never knew you could sing," I laughed. He gave a sheepish smile. I laughed again. I loved Cole.

Nya POV

Pearl came back two hours later, with a goofy grin plastered on her face. She looked lovestruck. One thought ran through my head. _Would it be like that for me and Jay?_ "Soooo? How'd it gooo?" I asked, purposefully stretching the 'ooooo'.

"Fantastic," she sighed dreamily, flopping onto her bed. "The dinner theatre was funny, and I showed him my secret place."

This intrigued me. "Secret place?"

Pearl looked at me. "It's a _secret_, Nya! I can't tell you!"

"But you told Cole!" I pressed, wanting to know more.

"But he's my _boyfriend_!" She replied, sitting up and walking to the closet. She began rifling through our clothes. Finding her favourite pair of pajamas, she turned her back to me and began to change. "Once Jay finally asks you out, I promise you'll be telling each other the biggest secrets that you'll never tell anyone else."

I sighed, turning back to my book. I wanted it to be like that between me and Jay. He was cute, creative and funny. I felt a connection to him. I flipped the page, still thinking about Jay. I wanted to be close to him. I wanted to share secrets. I wanted him to ask me out. I wanted us to be together. But maybe I wouldn't get any of that. Maybe we we're meant for each other. Maybe this was all a distant fantasy.

Pearl peered over my shoulder. I looked up at her, eying her pajamas. She was wearing a funny onesie. It was a dinosaur holding up a sign that read, 'Free Hugs'. The hood had sort of dinosaur spikes on it. She shoved her hands in the pocket.

"You're super jelly, right?" She joked. At least I think she was joking.

"Totally," I replied sarcastically. I don't think I will ever wear a onesie. Too childish.

"I'm gonna go see the other guys. Later Nya," She waved and left, closing the door loudly behind her.

I put my book down and looked over at her bed. Other than her dress she had carelessly tossed aside, there were three photos. I bit my lip, knowing I shouldn't pry. But she was my roommate, and she just left these out in the open, so it couldn't be a secret, right?

Picking up the first photo, I saw it was her and Cole, holding hands on the beach. The next was her and Cole at the dinner theatre. The last was her and Cole distracted in a deep kiss. Who took these? I flipped the photos over and saw that the one where they were kissing had writing on the back of it. Two words. _You're next_.

I dropped the pictures back onto the bed, a thousand thoughts racing through my mind. Was Pearl being threatened?

* * *

**Pearl: Who's threatening me?!**

**Me: You can't stand suspense, can you?**

**Pearl: TELL ME!**

**Me: *whispers so readers don't hear***

**Pearl: Whoa! Scary stuff. One more thing, Cole and I need you guys to vote on the poll on Gracie/Moon's profile. K? Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Zane: Thank you Boogalee99, ForeverDreamer12, piinkielollipop, mykindleisawesome, Guest, and FanFicGirl10987 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Me: BTW, Mariah is sick, so she won't be updating Spinjitzu and Secrets for awhile.**

* * *

Cole POV

After our date, we both seemed lovestruck. But at the same time, I could see nervousness plastered on Pearl's face. She ran into her room right away and I wondered what was wrong. Was it something I did? I hoped she was alright.

Pearl POV

I was being threatened.

It was freaking me out. I was trying not to show it. I didn't want anyone to worry.

But on the inside, I felt like screaming.

I felt like crying.

I felt like grabbing Cole and begging for protection.

But instead, I kept it all hidden.

I walked into the games room, in my onesies. All the guys, except Cole, were playing some game. Cole was watching, and motioned for me to sit next to him. I did and he planted a kiss on my cheek, making me feel bubbly and happy. I nearly forgot about the threat!

Nearly.

I wasn't going to tell anyone about it. No one was supposed to worry. So I started a conversation of a completely different topic. "That was amazing, Cole!"

He blushed. "Agreed." He paused. "So are we officially together?"

I nodded. "Yeah, of course!" Then I got a mischievous idea. "Hey Jay?" He looked over in my direction. "When are you gonna ask Nya out?"

I watched his cheeks redden. Kai's did too, but not out of embarrassment. Out of anger. "He's not going to ask her out," Kai hissed.

I frowned. Oh well, so much for that. I was hoping for a more interesting conversation, but it seems to have ended rather abruptly.

I leaned my head on Cole's shoulder. At least he didn't have an annoying older brother who prevented him from dating. Cole was _my_ ninja. My boyfriend. The one I loved. I hope nothing ever comes between us.

* * *

**Pearl: I'm very scared apparently.**

**Me: Yes, yes you are.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Thank you piinkielollipop, NinjaBrony88891, and FanFicGirl10987 for reviewing.**

* * *

Pearl POV

I'm bored. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love video games as much as the next ninja, but just not the way they play them. Seriously, all they care about is winning the game. I only care about the fun factor. Thus, instead of hanging out with my friends, I'm reading a book in the courtyard.

Sensei opened the door and saw me, and no one else. "Games room," I told him, without looking up. I could hear the lecture from out here. Laughing to myself, I picked up my golden butterfly swords. I can't help but wonder if they do anything. Not that I would know, none of us have been training for months.

Ten minutes later, the guys run outside. "Lord Garmadon has returned! He's at Jamanakai Village!" Jay told me, as I jogged beside them.

I watched as they all clumsily jumped on their dragons. Sighing, I climbed on my dragon carefully. I placed my book in the saddle bag and we were off!

Cole POV

Pearl looked so cute flying alongside me on her dragon. She flashed me a smile. "Excited to face Lord Garmadon?" I asked, trying to start conversation.

"A little," she admitted. We were silent for a moment. "There it is!" I looked to where she was pointing and saw Jamanakai Village.

"First ninja there wins!" Kai cried, speeding up.

"Oh, you're on, hothead!" Pearl sped up too. I laughed. She loved friendly competition. We all rushed towards the village. Crashing onto the ground, Pearl seemed to forget about the race. "Come on! Let's beat up Lord Garmadon!"

We ran into the village. People were running into their houses and slamming their windows and doors. Maniacal laughter could be heard, echoing throughout the village. We stood, defensively holding our golden weapons, ready for anything Garmadon could throw at us.

"It is I!" A young boy cried, hopping onto the fountain. "Lloyd Garmadon!"

Anything except that.

Kai POV

I loosened my grip on the sword of fire. "_Lloyd_ Garmadon? What happened to _Lord_ Garmadon?"

"It's his _son_," Pearl groaned, tucking her butterfly swords into her combat boots. "No real threat. Just a ten year old kid who apparently wants candy."

We waded through the crowd. Lloyd was getting pummeled with vegetables and trash. Rubber snakes covered the ground, as a substitution for serpentine. If the mythical race was real, I _might've_ taken it a bit more seriously. I picked up a snake and flung it away. "He'll have to use more than a bedtime story to scare people."

"The serpentine are real, Kai," Zane told me.

Pearl rolled her hazel eyes. "Pfft. The ancient army of snake people, who once ruled Ninjago and were locked underground? Zane, you need to improve your sense of humour!"

"Finally something we agree on!" I cried. Not that I liked Pearl. I still had a strong dislike towards her, but seriously, we never could agree.

The other three looked like they wanted to argue, but we had to deal with Lloyd. "We should bring him to Sensei," Pearl suggested. "Sensei is his uncle, after all."

"Nah, here's the plan," Cole began.

Lloyd POV

The ninja hung me from a sign. I was furious! How dare they mock me?! Then they started eating _candy_ in front of my face! It wasn't fair! I was really starting to dislike my favourite comic hero's motto. '_Fair? Fair is not a word where I come from._' I WANTED LIFE TO BE FAIR!

I would just have to get revenge.

* * *

**Lloyd: Why doesn't anyone respect the future dark ruler?!**

**Me: Who knows . . .**


	14. Chapter 14

Pearl POV

I reached into my saddle bag and grabbed my book. But something else tumbled out. I picked it up. It was scroll, written in an ancient language. I looked over at the others, who had a scroll of their own. I walked over and caught the end of their conversation.

"One ninja will rise above the rest and become the green ninja," Zane was saying.

"Yo Zane, can you translate this?" I asked, tossing him my scroll.

He opened it and began to read, as the others argued over who the green ninja would be. "It says the same thing," he told me. "But with different ninjas around the green ninja." I glanced over his shoulder. There was the green ninja, in the middle. Then there was a lavender ninja, who I assumed was me. Then there were three others. A magenta ninja, an orange ninja, and a yellow ninja. Huh. Were there more ninja?

"Pearl?" Cole's voice shook me from my thoughts. "We're going now."

"R-right. Sorry." I hopped on my dragon, whom I dubbed Songbird, even though she is a dragon. Hey, who knows. Maybe I'll be the green ninja.

* * *

**This is just a shorty about the Green Ninja prophecy. :) yes, there are more ninja.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pearl: Disclaimer: Gracie does not own Ninjago, ****_Favorite Song_**** by tobyMac, or the Nancy Drew series by the pseudonym Carolyn Keene.**

* * *

Cole POV

Pearl was behind us. I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. I slowed so that I could hang back with my girlfriend. I could hear her singing to herself. When she saw me, she smiled and sung louder.

_My whole life I wondered how_

_This wondering heart could turn around_

_It's over now, yeah_

_Imma leave my selfish melodies_

_Wanna be in your beautiful symphony_

_Its over now_

_You sing to me and my heart comes to life_

_Beating for You everytime_

_And now that I hear you, oh I love the way_

_Your chorus gets stuck in my mind_

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stick with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stay with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

I realized I knew this song. She looked at me and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Cole Stone!" I took a deep breath and began to sing.

_While your remix is so surprising_

_Like raindrops when the sun is shining_

_It's beautiful to me_

_Lord you _

_Flip my words and change the tempo_

_And somehow you just make it simple _

_So beautiful to sing_

I found we were singing together now. It felt right to be singing with her.

_You sing to me_

_And my heart comes to life_

_Beating for You everytime_

_And now that I hear you, oh I love the way_

_Your chorus gets stuck in my mind_

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stick with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stay with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

_I am a man in need_

_You are my remedy_

_I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me_

_Your soothing melody_

_Has got me listenin_

_I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing to me_

_I am a man in need_

_You are my remedy_

_I love the way that you sing to me, sing to me_

_Your soothing melody_

_My heart is listenin_

_I can't wait to hear you sing to me, sing..._

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stick with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

_Like a lyric to my favorite song_

_You stick with me all day long_

_And when I reach the end_

_I wanna hear it again_

_You're my favorite song_

_All day long_

When we finished, I found myself wanting to kiss her. Too bad I couldn't jump off of Rocky right now.

Pearl POV

As soon as Songbird landed, I hopped off and tackled Cole in a kiss. He seemed happy about it. Finally we stood up. Walking up to monastery, hand in hand, Cole asked, "We're having a sort of tournament to see who the green ninja is. Want to join?"

I looked at him like '_seriously?_' "You think a tournament will really tell you who the green ninja is?"

Cole thought about it for a second. "Nope." We both laughed. "But still, it'd be fun."

"I have a book I'm in the middle of. Maybe next time," I replied.

"Kay," Cole sighed.

We walked to where the others were. Pulling some armor out of the cabinet, Cole tossed a helmet to Jay, who failed at catching it and it hit him in the head. I laughed. He tossed me a glare, as Nya headed off the Jamanakai Village. Then I went to my room to read. Nancy Drew had a mystery to solve.

Kai POV

"For the prize and the title blah blah Ninja go," Jay muttered, boredly.

I was facing off with Cole. Standing defensively, I circled around him. He swung his scythe at the ground, creating a mini earthquake. I fell backwards.

Seeing his look of triumph ticked me off. I jumped up, growling angrily. As I did though, the sword in my hands started to heat up. I spun into a tornado of red, hoping it would cool down. But it just kept heating up. "It's too hot!" I cried, throwing it to the ground.

As soon as it touched the ground, a fire spread along the stone floor. Flames surrounded me. There was no escape. The monastery was on fire!

Pearl POV

Wow, I loved the Nancy Drew series! She just escaped a fire! I could almost smell the flames! I could almost see the smoke! I started to cough. What?! That was real smoke!

I ran out into the training course, only to see fire surrounding the others! A flame leapt up onto my sleeve. I felt a burn starting on my skin as I shook my arm. I could hear Cole yell my name. But as smoke made it's way into my system, I began to choke. Falling to my knees, I felt myself going lightheaded. My world was beginning to fade to black.

* * *

**Me: Pearl reads Nancy Drew! I love ND! I do prefer the PC games though, because it's interactive. HerInteractive to be specific XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**I was going to update sooner, but there were wi-fi problems. :P **

* * *

Cole POV

"PEARL!" I cried, watching her faint. A flame was dancing up her sleeve. I could see she had gotten burned.

Suddenly, I could see Zane's shurikens flying around, putting out the fire. I darted over to my girlfriend. The fire on her sleeve was out now and I could see a burn just above her wrist. I lifted her up gently and walked back over to the others.

I punched Kai in the shoulder. "That was from Pearl," I told him. He glared at me.

"What were you thinking?!" Sensei cried.

"We wanted to figure out who the green ninja was!" Jay exclaimed. Zane slapped him. "Did I say green? I meant, lean! No, clean! Keen?"

Sensei shook his head with disappointment. "You were not supposed to see this."

"But we want to know who the green ninja is!" Kai complained.

"None of you are near the level of becoming the green ninja!" Sensei sighed. "If you don't unlock your full potential, that is."

"My sword! It caught on fire! Is that what you meant by unlocking our weapons?" Kai asked.

"You are only at the beginning, and the road is long and winding, but yes, that is what I meant. If this is what it takes for you to train, then so be it! But none of you at near the green ninja level." Sensei went into the monastery and closed the door.

We looked at each other. "None of us are at green ninja level?" Zane asked.

"Apparently so." I looked down and saw Pearl awake in my arms.

"Pearl! You're okay!" I exclaimed.

"Course I am. I'm just weak when it comes to fire and heat." She glanced at Kai. "Did you punch him for me?" I nodded and she laughed, planting a kiss on my nose. "You know me so well."

"Get a room," Kai gagged.

I rolled my eyes and gently lowered Pearl's feet to the ground. She wobbled slightly, grabbing my shoulder, then steadied herself. "Sorry," she murmured. "I've got low heat tolerance."

"It's fine, Pearlie," I told her quietly.

Pearl POV

I watched the others train; Cole didn't want me to put strain on my burn. It wasn't a super severe burn, but he was worried about me. I guess I should be happy for a protective boyfriend. But I'm wondering if he's being a little _over_protective. I mean, I'm so bored right now, I'd rather watch paint dry!

"The Serpentine are back!" Sensei announced, opening the door suddenly. "Everyone in Jamanakai Village is in danger!"

"Calm down Sensei, we were just there," Cole reminded the man. "It was just some kid, who-"

"The spirit smoke does not lie!" Sensei insisted.

I jumped up. "Come on! Nya's there, isn't she?" Kai and Jay got sick looks on their faces and agreed. I ran towards the dragon stables, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to Cole, hands on my hips. "Cole, I'm going, whether you like it or not."

He nodded slowly. "Just . . . Be careful." I planted a quick kiss on his cheek, as thanks, and we darted off to the dragon stables.

Mounting Songbird, I winced, as I accidentally brushed the reins against my burn. I gave my boyfriend a thumbs up, even though he didn't look convinced that I was alright. I wasn't sure I was convinced either.

* * *

**Me: ARE THE SERPENTINE REAL?! IS PEARL REALLY ALRIGHT?! WILL I EVER STOP ASKING THESE STUPID PLOT QUESTIONS?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF: Masters of Spinjtzu!**


	17. Chapter 17

***UPDATE* I just added to the lyrics of the song. Nothing much ;)**

**Me: DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ninjago or ****_Start Somewhere_**** by tobyMac (SQUEE~! TOBYMAC~!)**

**Kai: She loves tobyMac, just like I love this chapter!**

**Cole: I wonder why? *glares***

* * *

Pearl POV

"The serpentine?! They're real?!" Kai took the words right out of my mouth. I stared at the humanoid snakes. I would never have imagined they were real. But not only that, but the whole village had been hypnotized!

"Run for it!" Jay cried, and we jumped away from the scene.

"Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?!" I asked, half jokingly. The others glared at me and I frowned. What was up with them? We slipped into an alleyway and met up with Nya. "Nya! Mah roomie!" I wrapped her in a hug. We were great friends after rooming together for four months.

She didn't return the hug. "Great to see you too, but we have a snake problem to attend to!" Why was everyone so peeved with me today? I folded my arms and listened to her ramble about the hypnosis. It just sounded like blah blah blah to me.

"Okay, that's great. Let's go fight snakes!" I interrupted, dashing away. I could hear everyone call my name, but I ignored them. They were annoyed, so I would just fight Hypnobrai.

Okay, so I discover that I'm an idiot, as I was almost immediately apprehended by snakes. I was too busy thinking about how much everyone was hating me right now when one just came right up and grabbed me. I could see everyone from here. Their faces are staring at me, annoyedly. Right, now I need to be rescued. But I don't wanna be rescued!

Angrily, I fling my leg around, hitting the snake in the head. Unfortunately, my boot somehow was hooked to the serpentine's neck, causing me to fall over underneath it. And, of course, it goes unconscious, leaving me struggling underneath it's scaly body. Just my luck.

I finally shove the snake away. Then I bump into another snake. "Look into my eyes," it hissed, rattling it's tail. I feel my eyelids droop and my world goes black.

Kai POV

Pearl is a freaking idiot!

I can see her slumping forward, obviously under that snake's control. I run up and deliver a punch to the serpentine's face. It runs away quickly, leaving Pearl fainted at my feet. I consider grabbing Cole, but decide not to bother him. I began to sit Pearl up, leaning her against a wall.

I look at her cute blonde hair, and brush it out of her closed eyes. I can see why Cole likes her. Wait . . . Do I like Pearl? I pause, thinking about my feelings towards her. I hate her, don't I? But the more I look at her unconscious body, the more I think about how cute she is, and the more I realize the hatred I've felt was just a facade. In reality, I liked her.

I liked Pearl.

I liked Cole's _girlfriend_.

Pearl POV

I slowly open my eyes. I'm leaning against a wall and Kai's standing in front of me, looking sick. As much as I hate the guy, I'm concerned. "You okay?" I asked, stretching my tired arms.

He gives me a look of surprise, and smiles. "You're alright!" He blushes. "I mean, hi." I shot a look of confusion at him. Didn't he hate me? Why was he so concerned? In fact, why was I concerned? The hatred is very mutual. Oh well, no time to rant about that. I had to find Cole.

I brush Kai aside and run up to my boyfriend. He just stuck the staff in the fountain, causing the hypnotism that had captivated the villagers to wear off. I ran up to him, expecting a hug or something of that sort. But no, I got the complete opposite.

"Pearl! What were you thinking?!" He cried, stomping up to me.

I was taken aback. "I-I just thought-"

"No, you didn't think!" Cole interrupted. "You didn't think at all!"

I felt tears stinging at my eyes, but I wasn't going to cry. _I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't . . ._ My feelings took over and I ran off, tears sliding down my cheeks, landing on the fabric of my ninja gi. I sniffed, slowing down a ways off. I slumped onto a rock. I unclenched my fists. I didn't even realize I had been clenching them. I lean back and stare at the sky. Then I begin to sing.

_Last night, everything was movin' so fast_  
_I could barely keep track_  
_Oh, of my offenses or your defenses_  
_In hindsight, I woulda, coulda, shoulda not gone there_  
_But left without a word to spare_  
_Was it your offenses or my defensiveness?_

_That's got me thinkin' that we're never gonna get it right_  
_I wanna straighten this before the sun goes down tonight_  
_If I could only fight the bitterness I feel inside_  
_This thing is eatin' me alive_

_Well I'm right here_  
_And you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_  
_'Cause I'm messed up_  
_And you're broken_  
_And those shots we fired are still smokin'_

_Well I'm right here_  
_And you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_  
_'Cause I'm messed up_  
_And you're broken_  
_And those shots we fired are still smokin'_

_I'm tossin' and turnin' on the things I'd undo_  
_As I wrestle with the painful truth_  
_Oh, my sleep escapes me as guilt berates me_  
_Exhausted, the memories are drawing so near_  
_I can see it like a world premiere_  
_When did my objective lose all objectiveness?_

_That's got me thinkin' that we're never gonna get it right_  
_I wanna straighten this before the sun goes down tonight_  
_If I could only fight the bitterness I feel inside_  
_This thing is eatin' me alive_

_Well I'm right here_  
_And you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_  
_'Cause I'm messed up_  
_And you're broken_  
_And those shots we fired are still smokin'_

_If I need you, and you need me_  
_How can you turn your back and just leave me?_  
_When I'm right here, and you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_

_I said some things that I regret_  
_And if I could, I'd take 'em back_  
_If I could turn my words around_  
_You wouldn't hear a sound_

_But here I am, and there you are_  
_The space between us is not so far_  
_I'm reaching out my hand in love_  
_Before the fading sun, forgive me for what I've done_

_Hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey_  
_Hey, hey_

_Well I'm right here_  
_And you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_  
_'Cause I'm messed up_  
_And you're broken_  
_And those shots we fired are still smokin'_

_If I need you, and you need me_  
_How can you turn your back and just leave me?_  
_When I'm right here, and you're right there_  
_And God knows we've got to start somewhere_

I begin to cry again. Someone sits beside me and I cry on their shoulder. I'm sure it's Cole, right?

Kai POV

Pearl sings beautifully. I walked up and sat next to her, letting her cry on my shoulder. I wonder if she even notices it's me and not Cole. I carefully rub her back. Should I tell her that I like her? "Pearl?" I carefully prepare myself for screams and rejection.

She looks up, surprised that I'm not Cole, but still doesn't move. "Hey Kai," she whispered.

"Pearl, I-" I gulped. "I like you. I like like you." Her eyes widen. She's about to speak, but I put a finger to her lips. I don't want her to ruin the moment.

Feeling a strange urge, I slowly move my face closer to hers. Her eyes widened again and her jaw dropped slightly. I place my hands on her wet cheeks, tilting her head slightly. She looks like she wants to run away, so I make my move. The gap closes between our lips.

I'm kissing Cole's girlfriend.

I'm kissing Pearl.

And it's the most amazing feeling in the world.

* * *

**Pearl: KAI'S KISSING ME?! *washes mouth out with soap***

**Me: Yep! LOVE CONFLICT~!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: This is a kinda 'teenage drama and etc' chapter. Even though I'm not a teen yet. **

**Kai: Thank you to mykindleisawesome, piinkielollipop, SmileRin, FanFicGirl10987, Boogalee99, and guest for reviewing!**

**Me: You may continue.**

* * *

Pearl POV

Kai.

The one who is most certainly _not_ my boyfriend.

Is kissing me.

Kai is kissing me.

His lips are connected to mine.

Yet I don't pull away.

I melt into his arms.

Because he's the one.

He's the one who had the courage.

The courage to find me.

The courage to kiss me.

The courage to comfort me.

The courage that Cole didn't have.

Cole POV

I walked through the forest, looking for Pearl. I was harsh with her and I shouldn't have been. I pushed through a jumble of bushes and found the worse thing possible. I suddenly felt tears sting at my eyes. But at the same time I felt anger.

Kai was kissing Pearl.

I stomped up to them angrily. Kai pulled away at the sight of me. Pearl looked up at me with worry in her eyes. "Cole, it's not what you think!" She cried, jumping up.

"It's exactly what I think!" I yelled. "Kai kissed you!"

She backed away, guiltily. "Yep. That's it," she murmured, a pang of guilt embedded in her voice.

I was so angry! But I couldn't bring myself to hit him. Stepping back, I threw my fist at a tree instead, knocking it over. "Next time," I hissed, shoving my fist towards Kai's face, "that'll be _you_." Then I turned on my heels and walked away.

I angrily punched another tree on my way by. How could he do that? He knows that Pearl is _my girlfriend_!

But then again . . .

I wasn't there when she needed me . . .

And he was . . .

Maybe she _let_ him kiss her . . .

Time to consult an expert.

Kai POV

Once Cole was out of earshot, I turned to Pearl. She looked like she was about to be sick. "I-I'm sorry, Pearl," I whispered.

"Don't be," She replied, quietly. "I . . . Must admit I enjoyed it." My eyes widened. She did? "But this leaves me with a predicament. Who do I like better?"

I sighed, leaning back against a tree. "Of course you have to make a choice. But it's up to you. Whoever makes you happy."

She smiled at me. "Thanks Kai. I need some time to think." She stood up to leave.

"Wait, before you go-" I pulled her into another kiss. After a few minutes I finally pulled away. "In case Cole makes you happier. But as long as you're happy, I'm happy." She smiled again and we walked out of the forest.

* * *

**Pearl: Who am I gonna choose?**

**Me: Your choice, duh.**

**Pearl: It's actually yours . . .**

**Me: Right. I knew that.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Now we get to see what happens. Who will Pearl choose?**

* * *

Cole POV

"Come on in!"

I open the door to reveal Nya sitting on her bed, reading. She ushered me beside her. "What's up, Cole?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well . . ." I wondered how she'd react to this. "You know Kai the best, and you should know Pearl really well . . ."

"Spill!" She demanded.

"Do Kai and Pearl like each other?!" I asked quickly.

She gave me a shocked look. "Cole! Why on earth would you think that?!"

"I caught them kissing," I admitted.

Her eyes widened in shock. "You are literally all Pearl talks about! The only time she would mention Kai would be to say how much he annoyed her, which I would wholeheartedly agree. Same goes for Kai! Wait . . ." She blushed. "I mean, he doesn't talk about you, only how much he doesn't want Jay to date me or how much he hates Pearl." She eyed me suspiciously. "Why would they do that?"

"I don't know who kissed who, or if they had the same idea or whatever," I explained. "But I was kinda a jerk to Pearl and she ran away and Kai ran after her and so did I but then I found them kissing and yeah." I was talking a mile a minute.

"Look, Cole," Nya put a hand on my shoulder. "No one loves you more than Pearl. And hey, maybe I'll give her a discreet talk tonight," Nya winked.

I hugged her. "Thanks Nya, you're a great friend! I've gotta go, but I'll see you later!"

Pearl POV

I slipped into my onesies and sat next to Nya. "Hey."

She barely looked up from her book. "Hey."

There was an awkward silence.

"Awkward turtle . . ." I muttered. Nya looked at me strangely. "You say that during an awkward silence, duh."

There was another awkward silence. Geez, how many times would I need to say 'awkward turtle'?

I opened my mouth, but Nya beat me to it. "Awkward turtle." We laughed and she continued. "But I have something to say." I looked at her expectantly. "I've seen how much Cole loves you. And I'll admit, I'm jealous."

"You are?" I asked. Was she talking about the same Cole?

"Yes. I wish Jay were like that," she admitted.

I looked at Nya. Maybe she was right. Maybe I was just being an idiot. I didn't need to choose. I love Cole.

"Thanks Nya, I have to go talk to Cole!" I dashed from the room, leaving Nya with a confused look on her face.

* * *

**Pearl: YAY! I knew I wouldn't leave Cole!**

**Me: course not! Now to do some self promotion! *clears throat* I made my first ever songfic! It's on our profile and it's called Just A Friend. **

**. . .**

**Just saying ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**This took a bit longer than expected because I forgot about the mail part and then had an idea for it and kinda redid the chapter . . . BUT IT'S UP NOW XD**

* * *

Pearl POV

I ran straight into Cole, who was looking kinda sad. I grabbed him and kissed him quickly. His surprised expression eventually melted into an expression of content. When I pulled away, I explained, speaking a mile a minute. "I'm so sorry! It was never really a choice; Kai's an idiot! Sorry Kai!" I called over my shoulder as if he were in the room with us. "I love you Cole."

I watched his face light up in a smile, then he plunged his lips onto mine again.

It felt right to be with Cole.

Cole POV

We walked out to where the others were training just in time to hear the doorbell. "MAIL!" We all shouted in unison, running to the colossal doors. Kai recieved a fan letter, Jay got a letter from his parents, I obtained a letter from my dad and a package from Creatures, Beasts, and Beyond and Pearl attained a letter from her uncle and aunt.

I watched her facial expression as she read through it. She seemed scared. "Pearl? Something wrong?"

She looked up at my quickly and shook her head. Then she crumpled up the paper, forcing a smile on her face. I tried to ignore her weird actions and turned to Zane as Jay asked, "Hey Zane, how come you never hear from your folks?"

"I don't remember my parents." We all shared a shocked look. "I've been an orphan all of my life."

"You mean you've never had a home?" Our white-clad companion shook his head.

"The monastery is your home now, Zane," Sensei assured him and Zane simply nodded.

"Hey, can I feed Rocky with you?" Pearl asked, timidly. I nodded and we walked down the steps towards the dragon stables.

As I passed her half of the Liver and Toads for Songbird, I said, "Pearl, what was that letter about?"

She looked away. "Nothing."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I read it?" She spun to me as I held up her crumpled letter. She grabbed it away and slid to the ground. I sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Pearl-"

"It's a long story," she muttered, pushing her bangs away from her face.

"I've got time."

She inhaled and began. "My parents died, as you know."

I nodded. "You went to live with a foster mom, right?"

She hesitantly shook her head. "I lied." I looked at her. Why would she lie about that? "I went to live with my uncle and aunt. Uncle Drake and Aunt Lilith. They are evil. Not kidding. Remember how, when we learned we had to protect the weapons from Lord Garmadon, I said his name sounded familiar? It's because my uncle and aunt were working with him. I've met him a few times and he's crazy and evil! Uncle Drake and Aunt Lilith thought I should be evil too, and tried to force me to join with them. So I ran away. But now Garmadon told them I was a ninja, and they say they're coming for me. I just feel scared."

I pulled her close. "That's why Garmadon told you to say hi to your uncle and aunt for him?" She nodded and I could see a tear sneak out of the corner of her eye. I wiped it away and gave her a kiss. She had a content look on her face.

When I pulled away, I made her a vow. "I promise I'll protect you with my life." And I kissed her again

Kai POV

"Cole? It's dinner time! Come on, where are y-" I stopped mid sentence.

For there, sitting by the dragon stables, looking quite content, was Cole.

And he was kissing Pearl like there was no tomorrow.

And she was obviously enjoying it.

I felt tears sting at my eyes. I mean, I knew I never really had a chance with her, but I just thought maybe . . .

I wiped my eyes quickly and cleared my throat. The two abruptly looked back at me, blushing. "Dinnertime," I said, quickly. I felt my heart snap in two when I saw Pearl looking at me with a look of annoyance, like she used to do all the time. I escaped into the dining room. I couldn't bear it anymore.

Pearl POV

"I love it when it's Zane's night to cook," Jay praised.

"I didn't hear any complaints about my duck chowder last night!" Cole piped up.

"That's because it glued our mouths shut!" Kai laughed. "You think Jay was mute all throughout dinner?"

Jay look offended but agreed. "Yeah, please don't make that again."

My boyfriend looked at me expectantly. I shrugged. "I could lie if you want." He sighed and I grabbed him in a quick kiss. I smiled as he shut up about his disgusting chowder.

We began to converse about other things, not noticing Zane slip in until he announced, "Dinner is served."

Conversation around the table stopped abruptly. I shared a knowing look with Nya and we yelled, "AWKWARD TURTLE!" Then everyone burst into laughter.

Not just because of our awkward turtle.

Because of Zane.

He served our food.

Wearing a _pink_ apron.

"What is so funny about a turtle?" Zane asked, confusedly.

"Not that," I laughed. "You!"

He looked down at himself and his apron. "You laugh because I take steps to ensure I am clean after cooking?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Yes we do. And it's all pink and frilly! That does not compliment you, Zane, I'm sorry." He stayed quiet. "How about this?" I shoved a plate of food into Kai's face. Everyone began to laugh, yet Zane was still silent. "Oh come on! How is that not funny?!"

Of course I didn't notice Sensei coming up behind me with a bowl of stew.

Of course he slapped it over my head.

Of course I found it funny.

In fact, I found it hilarious.

I guess I didn't respond how Sensei wanted me to, because when Cole was fed up with Zane's Laughter Immunity and shoved a plate into Jay's face, Sensei slapped another bowl of stew on my boyfriend's head. Cole didn't find it funny at all. "Aww, are your precious locks of Justin Beaver hair ruined?" I cooed, making him smile slightly.

Sensei put his hands on Zane and Cole's shoulders. "Now you are brothers."

And the food fight began.

* * *

**We find out about Pearl's evil uncle and aunt and we find out about awkward turtles. XD perfect!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Dear guest 'PyroPixels', I fully agree to your tobyMac 'SQUEEE' (I saw him live in Abbotsford, for the Hits Deep Tour!) **

* * *

Zane POV 

It was my turn to dispose of the garbage. I wasn't too pleased about dinner. Was it really bad that I wore an apron? Did it matter about the colour? As I pondered this, I absentmindedly removed the food covered pink apron and held it over the trash bin. I shifted my gaze to the stars above. Was I really weird?

I noticed a falcon sitting on a nearby tree. I cocked my head to the side, examining it. It mimicked my actions. Taken aback, I shook my head. It once again repeated my movements. I gasped. But maybe . . . I flapped my arms and marched in place. The bird copied. Wow! Maybe I would keep it as a pet or something . . .

But it looked around and flew off. I felt an urge to follow it. I glanced back at the monastery. I could hear everyone else still laughing inside. I could slip away and return without being noticed. I ran after my new friend.

Kai POV 

Why was I so upset that Pearl was back with Cole? I mean, I told her I just wanted her to be happy. Maybe I just thought she'd be happier with me. Maybe I'm an idiot. Everyone says so.

I shook from my trance and looked around the games room. Jay and Cole were teaching Pearl to play Super Smash Bros Brawl while Nya was half watching half reading her book. Wait, where was Zane?

Zane POV 

An impressive treehouse stood before me. Decorated with lanterns and peppered with Hypnobrai who were building it up. I could hear a small voice ordering the humanoid snakes around. I looked up at the falcon, who had perched itself on a nearby branch. "Thank you, my mysterious friend." Now to tell the others.

Pearl POV 

"Wake up! Wake up!"

I groaned, sitting up slowly. "Zane? What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. He quickly explained the situation to me, as I woke up fully. I flung off the sheets and ran into the boys room.

And that's when I was suddenly attacked by oodles of pillows. (I've always wanted to use 'oodles' in a sentence.)

Zane shot me a sympathetic look from the doorway. "Now you see why I woke you first."

I laughed and just flung the stockpile of pillows back at the lazy sleepers. Then, seeing the boys had still yet to wake, I cleared my throat dramatically and motioned for Zane to plug his ears. "WAKE UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I laughed as the three fell of their beds.

Zane told them what he told me. "So we must go stop him," he concluded.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Cole asked, jumping up. I began to follow, but he held me back. "Pearl, I-I don't want to see you get hurt." I opened my mouth to protest (I was a ninja after all) but he continued. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before. I just don't want to hurt you." I wondered what he could possibly mean. He wouldn't hurt me, right?

But it didn't matter. I wasn't going.

Lloyd POV 

The cowards were retreating!

Okay, so here's the recap: Ninja came. Ninja cut a vine. Ninja scared Hypnobrai. Hypnobrai begin to retreat. Ninja cut another vine. Ninja suddenly start fighting each other. Ninja, Ninja, NINJA! Why must they ruin everything for me?!

I ran up to one of my minions (Skales, I think) and cried, "We have to defend my treehouse fortress!"

"Your treehouse?!" He spat. "It's about time we did this!"

I blinked. "Did what?"

He pulled a lever and the floor opened up beneath me. I screamed as I tumbled into a cage below. I could hear those idiot snakes laughing at me. I sniffled, rubbing my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry . . ._ I gave into my emotions and let the tears flow.

Pearl POV 

I woke up to myself coughing. I sat up quickly, choking at the thick, black smoke that smothered any and all fresh air left in the monastery. I pulled my shirt above my nose, trying to protect my lungs.

What happened? Last I remember I had taken a nap after being denied the chance to fight snakes.

I ran to the door, but the door was scalding! I glanced out the window, but it was right above a towering cliff. I would surely die if I jumped. But I would die by staying here too, now wouldn't I?

Suddenly, the door exploded inwards. I flew backwards, smacking into the wall behind me. A snake crept into the room. Upon noticing me and my pained expression, it smirked. "You will do as I say . . ."

I felt like I was playing tug-a-war with my mind. He wanted to control it. This was the snake who had hypnotized me back in town yesterday. But I wasn't going to let him take control this time! Though I don't think I have a choice. My mind was slowly shutting me out. I was losing consciousness.

Skales POV 

The girl had put up a valiant fight. But I won in the end. I always do. Picking her up, I evacuated the building.

Unfortunately, I bumped into the ninja of earth, the girl's _boyfriend_. He looked angry and could probably take me down, especially while my arms were full. I sighed and dropped the girl, darting away. I would have other chances.

Cole POV 

I sent a glare in the snake's general direction, then helped Pearl up. "Are you okay?" I asked worriedly. She nodded silently, rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"The snakes stole their staff back," Sensei answered, in disbelief.

My eyes widened. The dragons! I pulled Pearl along and we quickly released the dragons from their burning pens. Zane instructed his dragon, Shard, to put out the fire, which it did. We gathered in the courtyard, or what was left of it. "Our home . . ." Pearl whimpered, as I pulled her close.

"If you hadn't followed that stupid bird, none of this would've happened!" Kai cried at the ninja of ice. Zane looked taken aback. I felt the same as Kai, but deep down I knew it wasn't Zane's fault.

"He's right! Because of you, my highscore has been deleted forever!" Jay agreed, angrily.

"T-this is a teaching moment! W-we must learn from this," Zane replied, weakly.

"What's wrong with you? Our home has been burnt to a crisp!" I yelled, unable to contain my anger any longer. I heard Pearl gasp my name, as if she couldn't believe I had done that. I didn't either.

"ENOUGH!" We turned to face our sensei. "Zane is your brother, and you must apologize at once!" We turned back to our strange teammate to find he wasn't there. Pearl pointed off into the distance and sure enough, there was Zane, riding Shard away from the scene.

* * *

**And I did this all while listening to a playlist of Phineas and Ferb songs . . .**


	22. Chapter 22

Zane POV

I followed the falcon away from the scene of the arson. I hoped my companions wouldn't be too angry at me for leaving.

Then, in the distance, I saw a ship. As I neared, I saw it was abandoned and must've been for a long time. I landed, telling Shard to stay put, and went to explore.

I stepped onto the deck. It creaked beneath my weight. I noted it was all extremely dusty. Entering the kitchen, I saw it was less dusty and had fresh food. Interesting. Upon more exploration, I discovered almost nothing on the inside was dusty.

Suddenly, I felt a cool, metallic, spiked ball poke me in the back. "W-why are you here, stranger?"

I froze in place. With a mace at my back, it would be unwise to move. "I am Zane, I came to see if my companions and I could live here."

I felt the mace shake slightly. "There are more of you?!" I could tell it was a girl speaking. By the sound of it, a scared girl.

"Not with me; I came alone," I explained, not mentioning I had a dragon.

I felt the mace ease away from my back. "Turn around," was the demand. I did so, and I could finally get good look at my captor. It was a girl, not much older than me, I would think.

My eyes were immediately attracted to her hair. It was the most interesting colour. Half was a raven colour, half was a light blonde. I looked at her eyes. Once again, interesting. One was a ravishing mahogany colour, the other was an enchanting amber. She held a mace threateningly. Or, she was trying to be threatening. Really, with her scrawny physique and scared facial expression, it looked more like she being threatened herself. She clutched the lethal weapon as if it were the key to her life.

"Do you live here?" I asked, finally. She managed a nod. "Why, if you don't mind my asking?" She shook her head, firmly. I guess she wasn't going to be telling me anytime soon. "Could my teammates and I live with you?"

"I guess you could. I mean, if you've got nowhere else . . ." She shrugged, lowering the mace. She seemed less scared, as if realizing I meant well. There was a strange silence until she said, "I'm September."

"Excuse me?" I was confused. Was she calling herself a month of the year?

"My name. September," She explained. There was another strange pause. I had the urge to say something, but what? It might even have been an awkward silence! "Awkward turtle," September whispered (she would definitely get along with Pearl), and for the first time since I met her, she smiled.

"Maybe we could make some dinner for my team?" I suggested, quietly. Luckily, it seemed this had been the right thing to say.

"Oh, I love baking! Let's do it! We'll start with pizza!" September pulled me to the kitchen. As she started grabbing recipes and ingredients, she began to sing to herself.

_I set the table with a paper plate_

_How would I know that it'd be late?_

_It's taken so long, where could it be?_

_Had a thirty minute guarantee_

_Pizza Angel, please come to me_

_Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

_You're my number one pie from Sicily!_

_Did it get lost?_

_Did they just forget?_

_Should I have ordered on the internet?_

_Ready for dinner, now I'm not so sure_

_I think my soda's room temperature_

_Pizza Angel, please come to me_

_Tomato sauce, and cheese so gooey_

_Pizza Angel, I'm on my knees_

_And don't forget to add my favorite anchovies!_

_I was concerned for my delivery_

_Eight little slices of heaven for me_

_Can't stop thinking it would make me smile_

_When I taste my first Chicago style_

_Going crazy while I pace the floor_

_Then my heart skipped_

_When I heard the door!_

"You sing nicely," I complimented. She blushed and continued cooking. Once we were done the pizza, I suggested we make desserts, which in turn, September suggested we make pie. As we baked, I felt a bond beginning to form between us.

September POV

I stared up at Zane's dragon, Shard. It -sorry, HE- was beautiful. I watched in awe as Zane mounted the beast. He then reached a hand out towards me. I gulped, slightly scared. I instinctively reached to touch my mace. It hung loosely at my side. Then I grabbed Zane's hand and clambered onto the massive dragon. Soon, we had liftoff!

I reached up, trying to grab the clouds. The most appropriate song popped into my head and I began to sing.

_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_that now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

_A hundred thousand things to see_

_Hold your breath - it gets better_

_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment gets better_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world_

_A whole new world_

_That's where we'll be_

_That's where we'll be_

_A thrilling chase_

_A wondrous place_

_For you and me_

Zane smiled at me. "September, I have a feeling we will become the best of friends. In fact, if you'd like, I would want to call you my sister."

"Yes, I agree," I replied. It felt so good to have family again.

After a while, I saw a group of people around a small fire pit. "Are those your friends, brother?" Zane nodded and parked his dragon a little ways off.

"Cue dramatic entrance!" I cried, as Zane and I ran up to the group. Every single person yelled my brother's name and suffocated him in a hug. Was I invisible or something? I just yelled 'cue dramatic entrance' for crying out loud!

"Everyone, this is my sister, September," Zane announced.

I waved, then shouted, "WE MADE FOOD!" That got everyone's attention. Zane and I lead the group to my, no, OUR ship. They (whom I learned were Cole, Jay, Nya and Kai) ran into the dining room immediately.

"September," the old man (whom I learned was Sensei Wu) said. "You are joining us as a ninja."

"Really, Sensei?" Zane asked, excitedly.

Sensei Wu nodded. "September, you are the ninja of wind. Now you two, we should help the others eat all that food."

I smiled. I have a real family!

* * *

**You like September? I think she's cool. We'll find out more about her later. Also, I want to advertise this hilarious (to me at least) Let It Go parody fic. It's called Let It Close and Lemme Open The Door and it's by NancyDrewified. I just found it hilarious and wanted to advertise ;)**


End file.
